


My Candy Man

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Jim calling his candy man?  Who do you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Candy Man

My Candy Man--Patt

Jim Ellison paced the living room of the loft getting angrier by the moment. He wasn't angry at Blair. Not really. He was angry at their work. Here Jim was, at home, waiting for his man to spend Christmas Eve with and Blair was out on a call with Joel Taggert. Jim had had court that day and wasn't able to go with Blair. _Fuck... Doesn't anyone take a day off from crime anymore? They couldn't wait till tomorrow to do this shit? I want him and I want him now._

Jim stormed up the stairs and got the package out of the drawer and looked at it again. He was so damn excited to show Blair. He wanted his guide to know that they were more than just lovers. They were lifemates. Jim had bought a set of necklaces that both men would wear for the rest of their lives if Jim had his way. One had a wolf on it and the matching one had a Jaguar. The not often thoughtful detective had them inscribed and now was just waiting to pop the question. He wanted Blair to know that he wanted him in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. Till death do them part. Yes, Jim Ellison had found the other half of his soul. Now if that man could just come home, he'd have it made. 

Almost as if Blair knew it was time, he walked into the loft yelling, "Hi, honey, I'm home."

Jim came flying down the stairs and wrapped his love up in his arms and kissed him like he'd never kissed him before. 

"Whoa. Slow down, Jim. What's wrong, man?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? I just missed you, that's all."

"Oh yeah?" Blair said, smiling as he grabbed a candy cane from the tree. "Want one of these, big guy?"

Both men undid the candy canes and started licking them. Blair was giving the candy cane a blow job, Jim was sure of it. And it didn't seem right at all. Jim had needed the blow job, not the candy cane. 

Blair smiled at the bulge in Jim's jeans. He knew he was driving his love wild just licking the damn candy cane. _What's up with him? Whatever it is, I hope it stays this way. I like this Jim._ "Wanna tell me what's going on, Jim?"

"I want to marry you." Jim said as he pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him until neither man had any breath left. 

"What do you mean you want to marry me? Jim, we're guys. You know we can't get married."

"I want to have a ceremony here at the loft with our closest friends and relatives. I need to show everyone that you're mine and I'm yours."

"I do."

"You do what?" Jim asked confused. 

Giggling, Blair pulled Jim closer again and said, "I will marry you."

"In that case, my candy man, come upstairs I have something to show you."

"Your candy man? You're not going to have any other candy from now on, right? Never going to go for caramels on the side, are you?"

This time it was Jim who was snickering. "No, I'm not going to decide on caramels. I want my Candy Cane Man, now and forever." Jim said in all seriousness and they walked up the stairs. Jim walked to the bed and had Blair sit down while he got the necklaces. He pulled the boxes out and Blair was waiting anxiously. The young man wasn't sure he was too keen on the idea of wearing matching rings at the precinct, but whatever Jim wanted would work for him, too. As Jim pulled the necklaces out of the boxes, he said, "Blair Sandburg, will you marry me?"

A relieved Blair Sandburg said, "Jim Ellison, I will. Will you marry me?"

"I will." Is this the part where I get to fuck you senseless?"

"It is. I do. You do. You will. Any of these answers will work as long as it's you and me. Now get busy, my candy man."

Jim showed Blair just how good he was at sucking, licking and eating sweet things. Christmas at the Ellison-Sandburg home was never dull. But it was always damn sweet. 

End My Candy Man


End file.
